InnerFight
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: In this one Dark tests Mark and Mark's fanbase to see if his fans can tell that something is wrong with Mark, that he actually isn't Mark. Will Mark get his body back? Does his fans know the truth? Enjoy :)


Bob, Wade, and Jack just left Mark after a long three days together. Mark smiles very happy and he goes to sit down and spins in his chair. He rubs Chica's head and takes her out on her walk. She goes to sleep right after, he rubs her head again.

"Such a good pup. I love you chica." says Mark

He smiles when he stops suddenly and blinks.

"Weak still I swear." says a voice

"Who said that?" says Mark

He looks around and can't find anyone.

"Are you that dumb?" asks the voice

"H-huh." says Mark

"It's me Darkiplier." says Dark

"You're not suppose to be real! The fans made you up!" says Mark

"Mark Mark Mark. Are you that naive to believe that everyone doesn't have an inner self that they don't like?" asks Dark, smiling

"You look like me though. Don't you?" asks Mark, thinking on how he dresses

"I do. But it is more than that, little boy." says Dark

"What's that?" asks Mark

"I am you." says Dark

"No! You're not. You're evil and cruel you think as our fans as your pawns. Just play things nothing more." says Mark

"That is all they are, they are so dumb that they won't even know who is you and who is me." says Dark

"You're wrong! They love me and I love them. They know who I am and how they act." says Mark

"Then let's put this to a test to prove your strength and the strength of your fans." says Dark

"A test? But...I trust them though and they trust me." says Mark

"Then this little test shouldn't be a problem should it." says Dark

Mark thinks this over and don't know what to say.

"It's simple Mark, if you win I will leave you alone for a while if you lose however I take over and ruin you. Not that you aren't already doing that Mr. Fischbach, you're a loser no one loves you. It's a wonder your own mother puts up with you." says Dark

"They all love me! And I know they will know the truth!" says Mark

"Do you really believe that ? I know you love your fans but do they love you?" repeats Dark

"Of course! They can do so much, they can do anything!" says Mark

"*mocking tone* They can do so much, they can do anything. *real tone* oh please if you tested them they couldn't save you and wouldn't want to. Your nothing. They have Felix and Sean without you they will move on." says Dark

"I believe in them. Each and everyone of them." says Mark

"Then what are you afraid of? Put them to the test Markimoo." says Dark

He smirks knowing that Mark won't do it. He thinks of Mark as too much of a scaredy cat.

"On one condition." says Mark

"What's that?" asks Dark, interested

"Do not hurt them. Not a one of them. You hurt them the deal is off. You might not like them but I do, you don't ever lay a hand on them or belittle them." says Mark

"So no emotional things right? That's all?" asks Dark

"Pretty much and physical." says Mark

"Alright. Well let's have some fun shall we. Switch me!" says Dark

"How long is this?" asks Mark

"A week." says Dark

Mark hesitated knowing that his fans needed him but he shook on it.

"Let the games begin." smirks Dark, in Mark's body

He walks on to bed and the next morning he feed Chica and takes her out on her walk.

"Will you hurry up! Come on. I have stuff to do." says Dark

Chica wanted nothing to do with him so she ignored him, when Dark went to pet him she sniffed his hand and bit him.

"Maggy mutt!" says Dark

"See! Even Chica knows the truth!" says Mark

"Yes, but I said your fans, not your dog. Let's see what we should do today. Chica, we have to go to work now." says Dark

He takes Chica to the home without some toys and goes to the office, Amy Ethan and Tyler knew something was up when he arrived.

"Where is the real Mark?" asks Amy

"I am Mark." says Dark, trying to be convincing

"No you're not!" says Ethan

"Mark would never come here without some toys for Chica." says Tyler

Dark frowns and cracks his neck.

"Very clever, I'm not Mark I'm Dark." says Dark

"Where is Mark?" asks Amy

"Settling a bet with me, to see if his fans give two shits about him. The bet is for a week I will be him and if his precious fans figure it out I give the whinner his body back but if people don't figure it out then I guess you have a new boyfriend, my dear." says Dark, holding a lock of her hair

Amy slaps his hand away.

"Feisty thing." says Dark

He doesn't wait for an answer he goes to Mark's office and closes the door. He looks at the schedule and stares at that for a little.

"Are you done and will you admit you're wrong?!" says Mark

"No. You heard what I told them. Let's see the first game is..Cuphead." says Dark

"Aw he's so cute!" says Mark, looking at the game that is being downloaded

"Will you shut up! If I'm talking to myself then that will definitely give it away!" says Dark

"That's the point!" says Mark

"Then I guess I am ignoring you. Something I hear you hate." says Dark

Mark didn't respond, he knows the answer and so don't Dark. Dark loads up the game and starts recording.

"Hello everybody my name is Markiplier! And welcome too-" starts Dark

He looks annoyed at the music as it interrupts him, Dark takes a deep breath and starts dancing to the music.

"This is so stupid. Well..so isn't he." thinks Dark

"Hey!" says Mark

"Wow what a wild introductory right?! So let's begin!" says Dark

He reads the story and moves on to the first level.

"A pointer shooter game huh. Alright this is such a simple task for someone like me." says Dark

He starts playing the game and gets through the first level pretty easily, he does die a couple of times but Mark would have died a lot more.

"Tedious lets see what else." says Dark

He plays on with the game and finishes recording the first three levels.

"Well that was Cuphead tell me what you think by hitting that like button below and if you want to see more leave it in the comments below! Until next time Buh-Bye!" says Dark

He smiles wide and waves at the camera before making Ethan and Katherine edit it and he looks at the video.

"What the hell am I supposed to name this thing?" says Dark

"You're on your own. We are only helping with the editing because we are helping Mark." says Ethan, he leads Katherine away

Dark growls at that and thought about it for a minute.

"What is the dumbest thing this idiot would call it?!" asks Dark

"Just for calling me an idiot I won't tell you." says Mark

"Would you tell me if I start being nice?" asks Dark

"No. I am not helping you deceive my fans." says Mark

"Of course you wouldn't. Despite agreeing to do this makes you already deceiving them." says Dark

"...I already know that but I trust my fans." says Mark

"Then help me! Together we can rule and be better than your goody two shoes self!" says Dark

"No!" says Mark

"Fine. Then the name is now part of the test." says Dark

Dark names the video and goes on to do a few more of the videos, leaving the videos he promised to do alone. He does this for five days and he doesn't know that every one of his fans that everyone is questioning it. Even in the fan groups, so all the fan groups ban together and the leaders get everyone in the groups to give up their emails and some of their free times. Each of the groups go to the agreed meeting spots and put together videos. Dark gets emailed about the video and opens it up.

"Hi Mark this is everyone from Markiplier Fans and Supporters and some of our friends and we want to say: We love you! Whatever battle you are fighting we know you will get through it!" says that group

"Hi Mark this is everyone and our friends and family from Markiplier Unite and we want to say: This isn't you! But do know that we believe in you and wanted to say that you are loved and Dark can go back to where he came from if that is him!" says that group

"Hi Mark this is everyone and our friends from Septiplier Army, we wanted to say that you are amazing and keep fighting!" says that group

"Hi Mark this is everyone from Markiplier Fans and we wanted to say that We love you and never give up!" says that group

"Hi Mark! This is everyone and our friends from Markiplier Fans Club and Markiplier Fan Theory, We know you are acting weird but do know that you are loved and you can win this!" says that group

All other fan groups say their thing and it is all basically the same thing. Then Emily Scholz comes out and waves at the camera.

"Hi Mark this song is just the thing for you. We all got together and tweaked the original song of mine Other Side of the Screen and I hope you like it." says Emily

"We've been here day in, day out. Even though we didn't always say it out you ever know? We will always be here. You took small steps. You breathed deep breathes.. You did it cuz of us. We see everything you have done. Did we make it clear enough that we love you,From the other side of the screen? You tried hard enough. We see what you mean. We hope you see. We are all here for you. We loved how things turned out. You are living your dream. We see everything you are giving. We are learning who you are with you. Look around. We are all here for you. And everywhere your heart does show. Do we say we love you, From the other side of the screen? Do you hear us say 'Thank you'? You mean everything to us. We hope you see. We all are here. We hope you see that We all are really here, yeah We hope you see, We all are here with you. We've been here for you day in, day out. We love you. Did you ever know ? That we are here for you." sings all the fans even if they aren't from a fan group

Mark tears up and looks at the video to finish it, Dark is stunned.

"Mark we all, your fans wanted to say that you never gave up on us. You gave us your heart so we are returning the favor! You have all of our hearts, we know you are in there somewhere fighting. Keep fighting. You are our hero and we love you." says all the fans

The video ends with some quotes that fans have put together. Such as "You could have been an engineer and fixed a car but instead you did Youtube and fixed my heart." "You have done so much for us you believed in us. You know what we are capable with when no one was. You are more than a leader you are a hero." "Not all heros wear capes mine wears headphones." There are also fan art to Mark to show some of them. Mark wipes his tears away and saves the video for later, as he starts gaining control again.

"What?!" says Dark

"A deal is a deal and you lost! My fans are more loyal and very capable of many things! They knew it was you from the get go! Goodbye Darkiplier!" says Mark

Dark screams and withers in pain as he disappears in the darkness. Mark takes a deep breath and turns on his camera.

"Hi guys, you were right something was wrong with me. It's a long winded story and Dark was behind of you, and no it isn't a skit I am being serious with you. I saw this video and I wanted to thank you all for it. In fact let's watch you with you guys right now. *he plays the video again and he burst out crying again* I'm not sad don't worry you guys I am very happy, I am just so happy that despite all the bullshit videos, and all the live streams you guys are still with me. To this day despite not deserving any of you you are all still with me. Thank you for being with me. I want each and every one of you to know that I do love you too and I care about you. You all are so very important to me and I won't ever take advantage of that ever! You guys are wonderful and I say that with all my heart. It's late so I won't ramble on much longer, just know thank you all for your video even if you weren't in it I thank you anyways because you all were still with me. Are with me. Just know that I am always going to be with you, even if I don't get to meet you in person. I know you all think of me as a hero, and I don't deserve that praise. I don't deserve to be put on that high of a pedestal, you all are my heros each and every one of you. You always will be my heros, I wouldn't be here today without you. Okay. So Thank you all again, I will see you in the next video! Buh Bye!" says Mark

He edits in the video and names the video "My lovely fans: I love you" and posts it right away before going to bed feeling a lot warmer.

The End


End file.
